Mauritius
(Latin) "Star and Key of the Indian Ocean" |image_map = locationMauritius.png |map_width = 220px |national_anthem = "Motherland" |official_languages = English |languages_type = Vernacular |languages = English Mauritian Creole French |capital = Port Louis |largest_city and capital = Port Louis |latd = 20|latm=10|latNS=S|longd=57|longm=31|longEW=E |government_type = Parliamentary Republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Kailash Purryag |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Pravind Jugnauth |legislature = Parliament |Cabinet = Cabinet of Ministers Ptr-MSM-PMSD |lower_house = National Assembly |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = from the United Kingdom |established_date1 = 12 March 1968 |established_event2 = Republic |established_date2 = 12 March 1992 |area_rank = 179th |area_magnitude = 1 E9 |area_km2 = 2,040 |area_sq_mi = 787 |percent_water = 0.05 |population_estimate = 1,323,483 |population_estimate_rank = 154th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 1,179,137 |population_census_year = 2000 |population_density_km2 = 630 |population_density_sq_mi = 1,636.5 |population_density_rank = 18th |GDP_PPP = $19.008 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2011 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $14,746 |GDP_nominal = $10.299 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2011 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $7,989 |HDI = 0.701 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 77th |HDI_year = 2011 |HDI_category = high |currency = Mauritian rupee |currency_code = MUR |country_code = 230 |time_zone = MUT |utc_offset = +4 |time_zone_DST =(DST not observed) |utc_offset_DST = +4 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy (AD) |drives_on = left |cctld = .mu |calling_code = 230 |free_label_1 = Dependencies |free_1 = Rodrigues, Agalega Islands }} The Republic of Mauritius is an African country. Port Louis is its capital. Mauritius is also the name of the main island the country is on. In the 2000 census, the country had a population of 1,178,848 people.Central statistics Office: Republic of Mauritius Resident population and resident population in private households by geographical district single year of age and sex The island of Mauritius is well known for being the only known home of the dodo. Location The island is in the southwest Indian Ocean. It is about east of Madagascar. The country includes the island of Mauritius as well as the islands of St. Brandon, Rodrigues and the Agalega Islands. Mauritius is part of the Mascarene Islands along with the French island of Réunion to the southwest. Flag The Mauritian flag is made up of four colours of equal width. The colours represent the following: * Red represents freedom and independence, * Blue is for their Indian ocean which surrounds the island, * Yellow for the sun, and * Green for their agriculture. History Mauritius, an island of volcanic origin sheltered by barriers of coral reefs forming natural, safe, crystal clear lagoons, has long been a dream destination. Known to the Arabs as early as the 10th century, but officially explored by the Portuguese in the 16th century and subsequently settled by the Dutch in the 17th century. The Dutch were the ones who named the island in honor of Prince Maurits van NASSAU. Mauritius was occupied successively by the Dutch (1598-1712) and later by the French (1715-1810). The French assumed control in 1715, developing the island into an important naval base overseeing the Indian Ocean trade, and establishing a plantation economy of sugar cane. The British captured the island in 1810, during the Napoleonic Wars through the Treaty of Paris. Mauritius remained a strategically important British naval base, and later on, an air station playing an important role during World War II for anti-submarine and convoy operations, as well as the collection of signals intelligence. On 12 March 1968, Mauritius became Independent. Related pages * List of rivers of Mauritius * Mauritius at the Olympics * Mauritius national football team References Category:1968 establishments in Africa Category:States and territories established in 1968 Category:Mauritius